


Adore You

by KpTrash



Series: 297 [4]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Family know about them, Fluff, M/M, Not out publicly, Post Game, against Dallas, sick!connor, the team does not, worried!leon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KpTrash/pseuds/KpTrash
Summary: Leon sees Connor after the game.





	Adore You

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't focus all of that game cause I knew I wanted to write something for these two. This is what came out, out of that whole game.
> 
> Don't have a beta. All Mistakes are mine.
> 
> Title taken from Adore - Dean Lewis ( I listened to his whole EP on repeat while right this)

Leon is off the ice the second that buzzer sounds. Trudging down the hallway with a heavy heart in his chest. 

None of the Dallas post-game reporters stop him for an interview which he’s crazy thankful for. His mind only focused on one thing now.

When he gets into the locker room, he sits in his stall and digs his phone out of his duffle bag. Lighting up the screen to his lock screen that’s littered with notifications. Instagram and texts are taking up most of the room. Some snaps too have been sent to him as well. 

But the one name he was hoping not to pop up, hasn’t. He lets out a deep sigh of relief. Connor must still be sleeping, he would’ve texted if he was up watching this shit show. 

“Hey Leon can we get you for an interview?” One of the Oilers social media staff asks him, breaking himself out of thought. 

“Yeah yeah sure” he nods and stands walking over to the cluster of microphones and cameras. 

*

He leaves his interview literally having no recollection of what he just said. He’s tired and angry and worried. Ultimately just wanting to forget this game completely and move on. 

So he just mechanically moves around the room stripping off his gear and changing into regular clothes. Sweatpants and hoodie, throwing his hood up over his head. Not caring if anyone decides to give him shit about not being dressed professionally. 

The rest of the guys are pretty solemn too. A lot of hushed voices and frowned faces. It’s frustrating, having a lot of talent on this team but playing the way they do. It sucks. Especially for this game, they all wanted to win it for Connor. He deserved that at least and even that couldn’t be done for him.

Leon finally packs up the rest of his things and swings his bag over his shoulder. He takes out his headphones and plugs them into his ears. Blasting some harder music to drown out whatever comments people want to make. Truth was, there was only one person he wanted to hear from right now. 

When he gets out to the loading dock, the bus driver is helping some of the guys put away their bags in storage. Leon hangs back in the line of people who are all waiting to get onto the bus. 

He concentrates on the music, trying to not let his thoughts wander. Focusing on the beat and the lyrics, feeling the rhythm fill that hole that’s in his chest. He’s in the middle of picking out another song when he feels a tap on his shoulder. He looks up slowly, dreading whoever wants to speak with him. 

But instead he’s met a friendlier face than what he’s currently giving off. He pulls an earbud out of his ear and gives Connor’s dad a half smile. 

“Hey” Connor’s dad speaks softly. Not wanting to draw any unwanted attention to the two of them speaking “I just wanted to let you know I heard from Connor. He’s up now...he said he’s feeling alright.”

Leon let’s a sheepish grin grow across his face “That’s good news, thank you.”

His dad sighs “I can understand if you don’t want to go see him and risk getting yourself sick-”

“Oh no I am going straight back to the hotel to see him.”

Connor’s dad chuckles “Right, of course. Please tell him I’ll come see him soon.”

“I will.” 

“Thanks” He smiles kindly, beginning to shuffle away from Leon. 

Leon is about to put his headphone back in when Connor’s dad turns back to him “Actually hey Leon, I know this probably means nothing coming from me but you guys tried out there. You did. I know my son has an effect on this team but don’t think just cause the score showed differently that you guys completely messed this up.” 

Leon quirks a half grin at him, nodding his head ever so slightly “Thank you.”

“Of course. I’ll let Connor know you are on your way to see him.”

Leon can’t help but smile and blush at that comment “Thank you sir.”

Connor’s dad shakes his head ‘no’ “No no, no need for any of that. More so I should be thanking you for caring about my son.” 

Leon blushes harder “I do my best.”

Connor’s dad gives him a caring tap on the arm “That’s all anyone could ask for.”

Leon can’t shake the grin off his face, feeling kind of at a loss for words. But lucky enough the line to the bus gets moving and Connor’s dad takes his leave with a quick wave that Leon returns. 

That heaviness in his chest, now feeling a little lighter as he settles into his seat. 

*

He’s careful in opening the door to Connor’s hotel room. Connor had given him the extra key before he had left to the arena. A subtle way of asking for Leon to come see him after, which Leon would never turn down. 

When he walks into the room the tv is on low, playing an old friends episode. The lamp in the corner offering a warm glow to the room. 

Leon peeks around the corner to see Connor all tucked into the white sheets of the hotel bed. His eyes are closed as he’s hugging a pillow with his head curled onto it. From this view he doesn’t look ill. Just small, and content. 

Leon doesn’t want to ruin his sleep. Knowing that the guy needs all the rest he can get to feel better. So he’s careful in turning on his heels to leave the room. 

Except as he grabs at the handle of the door, there’s the sound of a cough, then a rough “Leon?” is croaked out. 

Leon hates himself for feeling a wave of happiness wash over him. Now rounding back around the corner to look at Connor who is trying to sit up well rubbing at his eyes. 

He smiles “Hey hey don’t move to much...” Leon says softly. Coming up to the side of the bed to move the pillows to fit behind Connor’s back. 

“M’fine” Connor mumbles out, still rubbing at his eyes. Leon is quick in shrugging off his hoodie, then grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. 

He sits on the edge of the bed, twisting the cap off and handing Connor the bottle. “Staying hydrated?” Leon questions.

“Yes, trying too” Connor replies back before taking a swig of water. 

“Good. You” Leon reaches his hand out to feel at Connor’s forehead “You don’t feel as warm as before.” 

Connor shrugs, still sipping at his water bottle “That’s promising at least.” 

Leon nods slowly, then carefully putting his hand on Connor’s blanket covered thigh. “You take anything since we left for the rink?” 

Connor shakes his head ‘no’ “Been sleeping since you guys left.” 

“That’s good. Also your dad said he’ll come and check on you later.” 

“He told me about the game” Connor replies. 

Leon shrugs “Trying not to think about it. Just wanted to come here and see you” He grins wide at Connor. 

Connor looks up at him and gives him a small smile. “I know you guys would’ve gone out there and did your best.”

Leon tries to not show his disgust on his face but knows he fails miserably. Especially when Connor’s face falters a little. 

“I Just- I want you to please. Please do not feel like any of that was your fault okay? Can you do that for me at least” Leon says sternly. 

Connor doesn’t reply right away, just chews at his bottom lip. “But if I just-” Connor starts. 

“No, none of that” Leon cuts him off “You did nothing wrong. And you’re only concern right now is getting better. I don’t even want you thinking about hockey.”

“But I-”

“Con” Leon says like a warning. 

“I don’t wanna disappoint anyone” Connor finally says.

Leon frowns. He knows Connor feels guilty on top of being sick. Which he certainly does not need, but that’s just the way he is. 

Leon leans in and presses a kiss to his forehead “You aren’t sweetheart. You’re sick and you’re human. You need rest and... maybe a cuddle? You don’t need to be feeling stressed ontop of being sick.”

Connor nods “I know, I know. I can’t help it.” 

“And that’s perfectly okay. But I’m telling you that you have permission to not focus on your job right now alright?” 

“Okay.”

“Can I get you anything?” Leon says lovingly. 

“Just that cuddle you mentioned.” 

Leon snorts “Of course love.”

Connor shuffles off to more of the middle of the bed, letting Leon slide into into his side. It’s almost comical how easy it is for Connor to curl up into Leon’s embrace. Resting his head on Leon’s chest, arm tucked over his waist. As Leon’s hand draws circles on Connor’s back in comforting motions. 

Leon focuses on Connor’s breathing and a bit of the episode of friends that’s still playing on tv. 

“I’m sorry if I get you sick” Connor mumbles out against Leon’s torso. 

Leon just smiles to himself, his hand coming up to run through Connor’s long hair “Don’t worry about it, just sleep con.” 

“Mhmm, love you.” 

“Love you more.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are appreciated! 
> 
> Also wanted to mention that I'm in the process of writing a decent sized fic about these two that spans from October 2017 to October 2018. I'm at 65k at this moment and am working on getting the last 10-15k written out. I hope you join me for when I post that. I'm quiet proud of it so far. 
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kennedystrash) and [Tumblr](http://leonsdraisaitl.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thanks again for reading!


End file.
